


Rookie rookie！07

by cowtomato



Series: Rookie Rookie [7]
Category: X1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato





	Rookie rookie！07

全校第一和第二是怎么谈恋爱还成绩不会下降的？敏熙好奇地要死了。他们俩从二年级上学期到现在不管是内审还是模拟考都是全校第一和第二。敏熙也不是在谈恋爱，只是决定了要恋爱的状态而已，已经不管别的东西的一天到晚只想着宋亨俊，学习也好其他的也好都变成一坨屎了。每个课间都想冲出去看亨俊，好不容易才坚持住坐在椅子上做题，整理笔记。反正就算去亨俊他们班宋亨俊也肯定是在准备考试，没意思。期末考试没多久就到了。约好了期末考试完就交往的真的没剩多久了hh啊不行，打起精神呀hh

“原本谈恋爱的话成绩不是会下降的吗？金xx和郑xx（全校第一第二）怎么做到的？”

最后敏熙在吃饭的时候问了朋友们，其中一个初中的时候和全校第二很亲的同学说，

“他们两个家里条件都很好，做了很贵的课外辅导。”  
“啊…”

啊，钱…有钱的话什么都能做成啊…敏熙恍然大悟。  
敏熙认为得趁早向亨俊告白。那时敏熙把未来希望写成了gay，真的变成了gay欸。敏熙本来想写考上首尔大或者中乐透彩票的。以前想到gay的时候产生的奇妙的不安感消失了。和亨俊交往的话变成gay也是无可奈何嘛。gay就gay呗。  
亨俊的状态也没什么不一样。敏熙向亨俊告白的场面总是在脑海里回放。我真的很喜欢你。亨俊即使静静呆着也突然独自笑了。啊真的好喜欢。亨俊越想就渐渐变得越喜欢敏熙。是不是应该直接说交往呢？但是再怎么想那个时候的氛围都太糟糕了。收到了病殃殃的孩子的告白啊。不想用那种方式开始。亨俊想考完了期末正式地和敏熙提交往。亨俊也想向敏熙告白。心里的话得说出来才有意义啊。要比姜敏熙还要做的好，“啪”一下抓住氛围贼他妈帅气的那种，让姜敏熙感动哭。  
他们像平时一样一起上学放学，吃饭，牵手，接吻，就是不做那个。因为闹别扭话都不说的那段时间当然没做，和解以后敏熙告了白，但又暧昧地碰上了期末考试，挤不出时间。因为原本就约好了考试期间不做的…但是因为时机不好，两个人都忍了太久，最后忍耐心完全爆炸了。

.

读书室因为电力施工关门的时候，敏熙把亨俊叫来了自己家里。因为敏熙也不用去补习班，所以点了披萨打算一起边吃边学习。亨俊说ok，因为是敏熙请吃。他们电视也不开，手机也放在茶几上，只有脑子用力刻苦地学习。在披萨来之前两个人都把英语课文背得很熟练了。敏熙点的披萨到了以后暂时休息了一会儿。

“那，阿姨是要结婚了吗？”  
“…嗯，不然呢。”

亨俊撅着嘴点点头。

“妈妈说要结，我也拦不住，那还能怎么办。”  
“但那也比想象中的好点吧。”  
“啊，绝对不会对那个叔叔叫爸爸的。”

亨俊晃了晃脑袋。他们吃完了披萨，刷好牙又去了房间里。学完英语以后是数学，亨俊用笔记本敲着鼻子解了一会儿题，突然趴在了桌上。敏熙稍微看了一眼，他把脸埋在笔记本里闭上了眼睛。

“亨俊啊，要睡了？”  
“我脑子要抽筋了…”

我真的不是学数学的料吧。亨俊嘟囔着。因为被挤着脸颊嘟起了嘴。敏熙晃着亨俊的肩膀，但他没有要起来的迹象，就用手使劲按着亨俊的后颈。然后无意识地在亨俊的耳垂上摸来摸去。松松软软的。敏熙抚摸着亨俊紧闭的眼皮，再到鼻尖，再到嘴唇。亨俊突然睁开了眼睛。敏熙自己都不知道自己正在渐渐靠近亨俊。

“姜敏熙。”  
“……”  
“是为了这样才叫我来你家的吧。”

不是要那样的欸，但是不知道怎么就变成这样了…敏熙咽咽口水。

“那个…你头疼的话…暂时缓解一下压力不是很好吗…”

敏熙怎么想也觉得自己在胡说八道。但是亨俊喜欢胡说八道的话。亨俊闭上眼睛抬起头，朝着敏熙的方向就那样静—静地等着。敏熙紧紧抓住亨俊的脸蛋和他接吻。张开嘴唇以后舌头和舌头碰到了。柔嫩的肉搅在一起发出湿漉漉的声音不管什么时候都让人心情很好。亨俊的手从敏熙的后颈抚摸到胸口。酥酥麻麻的感觉一直传到敏熙的头顶。  
亨俊从位子上起来坐在了敏熙的膝盖上。他们搂着抱着，一直到嘴巴亲肿，一刻都不停歇地接着吻。敏熙仓皇地把手伸进亨俊的衣服里面摸着他的胸口，亨俊搂着敏熙的脑袋发出“呼…”的细微呻吟。明明是慢慢地开始的，突然一下子变得很焦急。亨俊挪动屁股用自己的下体去摩擦敏熙的。薄薄的布料很闷。两个人都一点一点脱掉了裤子和内裤，袒露着下体。

“呀..姜敏熙..你用手一起做…”  
“嗯…”  
“你…手很大所以很喜欢…”

啊真的感谢妈妈，把我生得个子也高手也大，真的真的谢谢。敏熙的内心几乎在流泪。敏熙抓着两个人的性器一起撸动的时候，亨俊双手捧着敏熙的脸不停地亲他的嘴唇。敏熙伸出嘴唇，亨俊往后逃，重新碰上嘴唇又往后逃。上火的敏熙抓住了亨俊的后脑勺和他接吻。亨俊呼了一口气笑了。  
啪啪。啪啪啪。抓着下体撸动的声音渐渐变得湿湿软软。亨俊把脑袋埋在敏熙的肩里。敏熙咬紧了牙关，全身的神经都集中在了下面，脑袋里被快感充斥了。

“啊…好喜欢…”  
“我也…”  
“呃嗯…再快点…”

敏熙很听话地照办了，不自觉地用牙轻咬了亨俊的肩膀。亨俊抬起头来，“你刚干啥了？”哦…敏熙没有回答重新垂下脑袋。“继续做吧好像挺好的。”敏熙激动地在亨俊的后颈和肩膀上又咬又吸又舔。  
亨俊在敏熙吮吸着他锁骨的时候蜷缩着脚趾射精了。敏熙也接着射了。

“呀…要不要再做一次？”  
“好啊。”

最后他们俩各自用嘴又做了一次。清理以后又重新开始学习，脑袋意料之外地很清醒。非常沉静。但是两个人现在心脏扑通扑通地跳着，很难继续学习了。和他在一起的时候为什么心脏会这样扑通扑通跳呢。好像没有什么跟以前不一样的，但其实真的变化了很多吗？

.

考试的最后一天，敏熙对试卷评分也不理不睬，像个子弹一样冲到亨俊他们班去。亨俊刚从班里走出来。在敏熙叫出“亨…”的时候亨俊打断了他。

“我今天得先走，妈妈来接我一起去吃饭呢。”  
“哦哦…？哦…”

敏熙无力地点点头，要是头上挂着小狗耳朵的话肯定耷拉下来了。亨俊也无可奈何，妈妈突然就发来了短信。一看到妈妈说要一起吃饭，就觉得是要继续之前没讨论完的话题。亨俊认为敏熙会理解他的，啪啪拍着他的胳膊。

“晚上联系你。”  
“嗯。”  
“我说出来了你就马上出来。”  
“嗯！”

敏熙的小狗耳朵又竖起来了。  
敏熙回家换了校服躺在床上滚来滚去，奇怪地什么都不想玩儿。玩了一会儿游戏但因为无法集中光被队友骂了，打开youtube看这个视频那个视频，连十分钟都没过。切换着各种聊天软件，最后还是把手机放下，头埋进了枕头里。

“怎么办。好紧张啊。”

已经告白了，只是要确定交往会这么紧张的啊。确认交往了也不会有什么大的变化来着。继续做以前做过的那些，只是称呼…要换成恋人了。晕，宋亨俊是我的恋人…敏熙在床上乱晃着长腿，最后起床去了爸妈的包子店。班上的同学发kkt来叫他去新村或者弘大玩，但是不知道亨俊什么时候会联系他，全都拒绝了。  
敏熙走进包子店的时候，几个吃着包子的女生咳了两下。敏熙在收银台旁边的座位上呆呆地喝着汽水。妈妈在敏熙对面敲着收银机整理账本，时不时地向敏熙提问。考试考的好吗？真的别问我…这样那样的。今天有约吗？等会儿要跟亨俊见面。

“和亨俊和好啦？”  
“呃嗯。”

好像也没有真的吵架。敏熙尴尬地笑笑。

“你记不记得你小时候说过亨俊很可怕？”  
“我觉得亨俊哪里可怕才说那样的话啊。”  
“不是说因为坐同桌都不想去学校了嘛。”

敏熙还是不相信，但是模糊地想起来了，闭上了嘴。妈妈！我跟打架的可怕孩子变成同桌了啦！我不要去上学了。他真的好吓人！有一段时间都这样嘟嘟囔囔。妈妈对儿子这么怕同桌有点无语，但也很担心，心情很复杂。  
敏熙病的很厉害的那天同桌来找他，让妈妈有点惊讶。光听敏熙说明的话，肯定会觉得他是个凶巴巴的摔跤选手一样的孩子。但是在对讲机说着 “你好我是姜敏熙班上的同桌我叫宋亨俊”时，任谁看都是个把准备好的台词哗啦啦背出来的软软小不点罢了。因为敏熙还在睡觉，给他年糕和饮料，聊了一会儿天。他说跟班上同学打架是因为那个同学先找事的。挨了好一顿骂。被爸妈？对，但是我没有爸爸。看起来又成熟又可爱。

“和敏熙好好相处吧。”  
“好，我会的。”  
“是吗？”

我喜欢姜敏熙呢。很善良。敏熙妈妈忍不住笑出了声。

“原来说了喜欢我啊…”

敏熙心里奇怪地发痒，总是重复着这句话。原来亨俊那个时候就说过喜欢我了啊。也是，本来就是亨俊先接近我的。就在那时亨俊发来了消息，说11点在小区前面的公园见。时间挺晚的。可以和妈妈聊很久的样子。敏熙好像可以沉静地等到那个时候。

.

亨俊又和妈妈叔叔吃了饭，看了电影，还兜了一会儿风。亨俊一直坐在后座上望着窗外。叔叔让亨俊和妈妈在社区的咖啡店门口下车了。亨俊和妈妈在咖啡店里聊天，最开始是各种各样的话题，从小时候一起玩的事，到成绩，再到大学。然后不知不觉地聊到了妈妈的再婚。  
真的很讨厌所以亨俊又哭了，一边哭一边像个傻瓜一样说，“呜呜，妈妈我会赚钱的，我们两个人好好生活不行吗，呜呜，为什么要跟那种秃头在一起，呜呜”亨俊妈妈一直到亨俊镇静下来之前只是苦笑着等待他。“亨俊啊，妈妈不是为了钱才结婚的。你这样想我会伤心的。”

“真的？那真的是喜欢那个叔叔？”  
“嗯。他是个好人。”

妈妈沉着地回答。亨俊猛吸了一下鼻子。

“妈妈不是说过不喜欢秃头吗。”  
“哪有什么事情都能随心所欲的，呀。”

亨俊有点收到了冲击，之前从来没有这样想过。

“妈妈也给你太大的压力了，对不起。你现在要高3了，本来安静地好好学习就行的。”  
“……”  
“但那也是要说出来才行。既然已经下定了决心要结婚，快点确定关系更好点。”

妈妈抓住了桌上亨俊的手，亨俊静静地俯视着。

“我不会说让你和叔叔好好过的。但是要跟妈妈好好过。”

亨俊点了点头，又耷拉下来，眼泪顺着鼻子滴落在膝盖上。妈妈递来餐巾纸帮忙擦着，但眼泪还是哗啦啦不停地冒出来。  
最后亨俊大哭了一场，又和妈妈聊了两句，从咖啡店出来的时候已经快到十一点了。深吸了一口气，夜晚的空气冷冷地充满了肺。亨俊眨了眨肿着的眼睛做深呼吸。妈妈的话是对的。得确认关系，越快越好。没有确定关系的话不管是感情还是情况都会越来越复杂。又想起敏熙了。我们俩也是一样的。

“这个时间去哪？”  
“我，要去见一下敏熙。”

听见敏熙的名字，妈妈愉快地点点头。亨俊朝着和妈妈反方向的公园一路小跑过去。

.

敏熙三十分钟前就在等着亨俊了。因为已经很晚了，傍晚来公园的人们几乎都已经回家了。偶尔有人溜着狗转个一圈两圈。敏熙坐在路灯下的长椅上，用脚玩泥巴等着亨俊。马上就能见到亨俊了，想想就很心动。等待的时间也很心动呢，等待都不像是在等待。  
本来可以早一点明白我的心的，为什么一直不知道呢？喜欢亨俊，想见亨俊是很久以前就开始了的。敏熙想得很入神。因为亨俊对于敏熙来说实在是太亲的朋友了，也是人生中理所应当的存在，所以喜欢他，想见他也被认为是理所当然的事了。和亨俊常做的事也是理所当然。明明不是理所当然的。明明是特别的存在。  
听见脚步声了。敏熙光是听脚步声都知道是亨俊来了。亨俊一路跑着横穿了公园来到敏熙面前，撑着膝盖气喘吁吁了好一会儿。呼，呼，差点迟到了。敏熙从长椅上站了起来。

“好久，你等了好久吧，呼。”  
“没。”

敏熙摇了摇头。真的好像没等多久。  
亨俊调整好呼吸抬起了头。路灯的光倒映在亨俊的大眼睛里一闪一闪的。亨俊也觉得敏熙的眼睛闪闪发光的。他说“嗯”。

“我真的想帅气地说交往，想了好久来着，但这个比想象中难欸。”  
“对吧？你以为告白是很容易的事啊？”  
“嗯，姜敏熙真了不起。”

亨俊笑嘻嘻的。敏熙忍住了想马上“啾啾啾”地亲亨俊的脸蛋鼻子嘴唇的心情。现在还没到好的时机，亲了可能小腿会被亨俊踢。亨俊牵起了敏熙的手。

“喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“交往吧。”

刚才什么爆炸了。好像是两个人的心脏。敏熙拽过亨俊的手把他搂进了怀里。

“那个，我也要重新告白一次。”  
“你说啥？今天是我的顺序欸。”

亨俊在敏熙的怀里挣扎，但敏熙不会把他放开。最后放弃了的亨俊静静地抱着敏熙。敏熙用只有亨俊能听见的声音低低地说，只是想一直一直说下去。说喜欢你。喜欢你。喜欢你。我爱你。亨俊把脸埋在敏熙胸口嗤嗤地笑，笑声让敏熙胸口痒痒的。想了想，两个人都是对方的初恋。光用心痒痒是没办法表达出来的，这种忽闪忽闪的心情。心也是闪闪发亮的，眼前的人也是闪闪发亮的。  
他们傻愣愣地抱着对方站了很久很久。天空中不知为何，有很多星星。

Rookie rookie！End


End file.
